


Promise of A Lifetime

by yuki_chicken



Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha Kaien, Alpha Kensei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Unohana, Kensei is worried, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Married Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei, Mpreg, Omega Original Female Character, Omega Shuhei, Shuhei is sick, Sick Character, Sick Hisagi Shuuhei, Sickfic, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Shuhei isn't feeling so hot, is he going to be ok?
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Series: The Ninth Division’s Heir [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783156
Kudos: 20





	Promise of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sleep deprived right now

Ari turned around and looked on in panic. The young Captain felt her heart stop at the sight. Shūhei was on his side and the male had passed out. She quickly ran back to his side and kneeled down. Pressing a hand against his forehead, she pulled it away quickly and cursed under her breath. He was hot.

Quickly gathering him into her arms, she flash stepped back to the couples house. Setting Shuhei down onto the futon and tucking him in, she quickly summoned two hell butterflies and whispered a quick, frantic message.

She watched as the two black things flew off. One towards the Squad 4 barracks and the other to Squad 9.

She could only pray that those two people would make it there quickly.

[Now~ you must certainly be confused, right? How about we flash back to earlier in the day. We start our story in the early morning, where everyone is just waking up and starting their day.]

It was still in the early morning hours when Shuhei blinked awake in confusion. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around in confusion. He looked down and spotted his Husband still snoring away. The Omega quickly brought his hands up to his mouth to cover the sounds that quickly threatened to spill from his mouth. He smiled lovingly and stoked down the wild hair that had turned into a bird’s nest in the night.

After smoothing down Kensei’s hair as best as he could, he quietly began the annoying task of wrestling out of Kensei’s strong arms. After almost 30 minutes of trying, he finally succeeded and he was exhausted all over again. He went and got up from the bed and made his way to the kitchen for tea.

Staring at the teapot, Shuhei felt himself getting dizzy and put his hand on his eyes and rubbed it a bit. He brushed off the dizzy spell as not getting enough sleep. He knew that he was a stubborn Omega. Kensei had tried to keep him home, but the Omega was horribly stubborn and insisted on going to the office with the Alpha (even though the Squad was informed that he was on a maternity leave). The Alpha, at first, hadn’t wanted Shuhei anywhere near the Squad due to his delicate condition. The Omega had only stared at his Husband and promptly ignored him for a week.

Ari, when she found out, had laughed so hard she gained almost everyone’s attention. Shuhei had glared at the girl and had asked her to shut up or he was leaving. She quickly apologized and explained that Kensei was acting weird and little pathetic and she didn’t know why. She also said that his pathetic little state that sent some of the new recruits, who were Omegas, into an early heat which prompted a lecture and a beating from the elder Healer.

Shuhei nearly fell out of his seat in tears from laughter.

Thinking back on that moment, Shuhei had to lean onto the counter unless he ended up on the ground from laughing too much. The pregnant male smiled when he felt a kick from the baby and rubbed circles onto his belly.

“Alright, Mama is sorry. I won’t laugh at Dada anymore”

He smiled as he thought about the babies again. They were growing well and he was proud of the fact that he could give his Alpha children. He felt immense pride swell when he found out about them and that he could carry twins. Turning back to his tea, he fished a cup from the cabinet and poured himself a cup before he put on the coffee. He turned to the clock and guess that Kensei would be awake when the coffee had finished.

Nodding to himself, Shuhei grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and went to the back porch. He quietly drank the tea while it was still hot and admired the early morning peace. Watching the sun rise, he smiled as he felt a pair of warm arms wrapping around his waist. The Omega smiled to himself and leaned back into the warm broad chest and leaned his head onto Kensei’s, who was leaning on his shoulder.

“Hmm, how come you’re awake already?”

Kensei mumbled something incoherently and Shuhei huffed in laughter, bringing his hand up to ruffle Kensei’s hair.

“Did you say something, Honey~?”

Kensei could hear the laughter in his voice. He moved his head to the side and looked at Shuhei’s face. The older male had to blink to make sure that he wasn’t still asleep. He blinked again and rubbed at his eyes. Kensei looked at Shuhei again and saw the younger looking at him in confusion.

Nope, he wasn’t dreaming. The red flush that was spread across his cheeks were still present. Kensei frowned and pressed their foreheads together. Shuhei began spluttering in confusion, but stopped when Kensei pressed on his mating mark. The Omega always turned into a puddle of goo when his Alpha pressed on the bite mark on his neck. The Alpha frowned harder as he backed away. Shuhei was warm, but it wasn’t a cause for concern yet. He figured that Shuhei needed to relax a little longer, since the Kid had gotten up before him.

Kensei saw the near empty cup of tea next to Shuhei and grabbed the cup standing up to refill it. Shuhei opened his mouth to protest, but a look from Kensei had him giving up. Coming back with filled cups, Kensei sat behind Shuhei and handed him his cup and leaning against the doorframe. He tugged on the blanket and Shuhei leaned back onto Kensei’s broad chest and enjoyed the warmth of his Husband and the fresh cup of tea.

Absolutely forgetting about the time, the Mated couple jumped in surprise when their front door slammed open and feet came running towards them. Cursing that none of them had their swords, Shuhei sat up and was mid way through the incantation of a Kido spell when the person revealed themself to be a highly pissed off Captain of the Thirteenth.

Ari stood in the doorway and eyed the couple. Her pheromones were radiating off of her in waves of fury. Kensei rose an eyebrow at her and the Omega Captain could only snarl.

“You bitch, you left me waiting for you for two hours!!! Did you forget about the CAPTAINS MEETING TODAY?!!?”

Kensei frowned at her and nearly pulled the Alpha thing on her, but with her Alpha siblings, she knew not only how to withstand it, but to send a withering glare of her own that made even the toughest Alphas submit to her. He blinked in shock when the younger girl’s words registered in his mind.

“Fuck….”

Kensei carefully moved Shuhei away from his protective embrace and raced through the house back to their room to change. Side stepping the moron, Ari shuffled her way towards Shuhei and rubbed their cheeks together in greeting. Shuhei was keening when he got a purr out of the stressed out girl. He loved his best friend a lot and wished that there was something he could do for her. Ari purred once more before sitting back on her butt.

“Shu-chan~ Kaien is coming to pick you up in an hour to take you to the office and keep you occupied until the meeting gets out, alright?”

Shuhei huffed and nodded. He sometimes hated that he was in a delicate situation. Don’t get him wrong. He absolutely loved being pregnant, but he didn’t like that he had to be watched by his best friend. The bright side to it all was that he loved talking to Kaien and sometimes even playing shogi with the older man. Plus, they could spill everything they knew about their favorite girl.

Shuhei looked up and prayed to the Soul King that Ari would never find out that they talked about her when she wasn’t around. Although, he had a sinking suspicion that she already knew.

Shuhei snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a sad whine and turned to look at Ari, who was looking at him in concern. Shuhei had whined sadly at her concerned look and rubbed his cheek against hers again, which earned him a happy purr.

The pair broke apart when they heard Kensei’s feet pounding on the wooden floor and turned towards the door. The silver haired male skidded across the floor and quickly made his way towards Shuhei. Ari got up and moved away from the oncoming sickly, sweet display. Kensei grabbed Shuhei’s chin and tilted it up, giving him a passionate kiss goodbye. The younger Omega made fake gagging noises and turned away from the couple. Shuhei had blushed brightly in response, while Kensei smirked.

As revenge, the older Captain grabbed the younger and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, causing the girl to growl like crazy. Kensei waved goodbye to Shuhei and he had flash stepped all the way to the Captains meeting.

Shuhei giggled at the pair before getting up and getting ready before Kaien showed up.

///

Shuhei had been sitting in the office for nearly two hours and he was going to go insane.

Don’t get him wrong. He loved the Thirteenth Division as much as he loved the Ninth. He was their honorary member, the same in reverse with Ari towards the Ninth. He normally would’ve loved being greeted by the members, but today he hadn’t felt like his usual self.

That day though, from the time he woke up, he felt off and he couldn’t explain why he was feeling like that. Plus, there was that thing that Kensei kept doing while blinking at him, squinting at him, and rubbing his eyes. He was almost concerned about his Husband’s vision and made a note to contact Squad 4 to check his eyes. Plus, at that moment, he was feeling uncomfortable. Like, he couldn’t keep still and something made his skin itch on the inside and was it just him or was it really fucking hot?

Shuhei whimpered a bit which caused Kaien to look up from his paperwork. He didn’t know if Ari knew, but there was a reddish, pink blush spread across the other Lieutenant’s face. He could tell that the younger male was uncomfortable in his clothes, but didn’t want to say anything in case the other might get defensive. He quietly got up and left the office for some supplies.

Coming back with the required items, Kaien quietly kneeled next to the couch and dipped a cloth into cold water. Wringing it out, he placed it on the other Lieutenant’s forehead and watched as sighed in relief. Kaien clicked his tongue at the the younger. He probably hadn’t realized that he had gotten sick and was probably pushing himself past his limits.

Kaien sat on the ground for a bit longer as he watched the Omega slumber on. He thought that he would’ve stayed asleep to regain his energy, but he was proven wrong when he heard the familiar footsteps of his baby sister.

The pregnant male had shot up from his position so fast, it made Kaien fall back from his position on the floor. Which resulted in Kaien whacking his head on the wall behind him. Ari opened the door and looked at the males in confusion. One holding his head in pain, while the other looked around in confusion and shock. She raised her eyebrow in suspicion and turned towards her brother for an explanation. The male waved her off and the younger still looked at him in skeptical disbelief.

Ari made her way towards Shuhei and placed her hand on his cheek. Shuhei sighed in relief and leaned into her cold hands. Ari saw this and looked towards Kaien in question. Her brother had only given her a look and nodded. She mewled sadly and looked at Shuhei. The poor boy was burning up. She needed to contact Unohana ASAP. Wanting to bring him to the sun room, she ordered Rukia, who was passing by, to lay a futon out for Shuhei. The young Omega nodded and made her way to do her task.

Ari thanked her and shuffled her way back to Shuhei. She had tugged on his sleeve a bit and lead him towards the room. The girl was concerned, but quickly snapped out of it when she heard a light thumping sound. She turned and screamed.

[Congratulations, now you have come to the current events of the story~]

Pacing outside of the room, Ari whimpered sadly as the two Captains barged into the house and made their way towards her. The younger Omega only cowered in fear as Kensei’s Alpha pheromones were worry and a bit of fury in it. Basically, the girl was on the verge of tears.

The Beta woman saw the state of the young girl and smiled at her in sympathy. The young girls scent, which normally smelled like marshmallows roasting on a fire, smelt like the aftermath of a fire gone out of control. The smell was stifling to a Beta, but to an Alpha like Kensei, it only fueled his Alpha urges. The older male had growled in warning at the young girl, which caused her to whimper and finally cause the tears at the corners of her eyes to fall.

The Beta snapped at the Alpha and demanded that he calm down, because his scent and Alpha scent wasn’t helping the distressed Omega. Unohana moved over to the frightened girl carefully and scent out her calming scent and carefully nosed at the girl’s scent glands.

Instantly, the girl turned to putty in her arms and she quietly cooed at the girl to calm her down. She turned towards Kensei and one look from the older woman sent him shuffling towards the room, least he face her wrath. She waited for the girl to calm down before moving away from her. She patted her cheek and the young girl, who still had tears falling from her eyes, purred at the warm touch and leaned into it gratefully.

“Ari-chan, would you like to sit down on the couch to calm yourself before leaving?”

The young Captain shook her head in the negative.

“Thank you for offering Captain Unohana, but I should go least I face Kensei’s wrath. Besides, I think all of his Alpha pheromones may have triggered my heat. So, I should be going back to the Shiba compound and sending a message to Kaien about it as well”

The older Beta woman frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Observing the girl, she didn’t have enough time before her heat truly started. She quietly asked Hanataro, who tagged along, to follow the Captain and to make sure that she got home safely. The timid little third seat nodded and went to follow after the Captain.

Unohana then turned her attention to the room and made her way towards the door. Opening it, she took in the scene of the room. She smiled to herself in pride. Despite her breakdown earlier, the young Omega Captain had done a fantastic job with getting Shuhei undressed and comfortable in the room. She had even remembered to turn on the fan. She even set aside some water for drinking and cooling. For someone who had a breakdown of that degree, Unohana commended the young girl for being able to think in this situation.

She moved into the room and kneeled down on the floor next to Kensei. The male had moved down a bit, but close enough to still hold Shuhei’s hand. She did her standard checkup routine and determined that it was a small fever and exhaustion that had brought out this condition. She recommended that he stay in bedrest for a couple of days to gain his strength back.

Kensei sighed in relief, but tensed up when he felt the temperature of the room dropping. He slowly turned towards the Captain and paled slightly at her dark glare.

“Captain?”

Unohana hadn’t broken her gaze, but had actually managed to make it scarier.

“Kensei, I highly recommend that you apologize to Ariadna. Before you say anything here me out. Yes, Shuhei may have been ill, but do not forget that we were in a meeting and had gotten out at least 20 minutes before she got back to her Squad. Also, because you couldn’t control your temper or Alpha pheromones, you have sent the poor girl into an early heat. I had to send my Third Seat to make sure that she got back to the Shiba compound safely”

Kensei opened his mouth to retort something, but stopped when the Captain spoke. He sat there silently listening to the woman lecture him and felt the guilt crawling up his spine. He was so worried about Shuhei, especially when he knew he may have had a fever, but hadn’t said anything. Still, it was no excuse for scaring Ari and sending her into an early heat. Especially, when they had Squad evaluations that week.

Kensei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned to the Beta and promised that he would apologize to the Omega the first chance he got. He would also send an apology to Kaien as the Lieutenant could get fiercely protective of his younger sister. He would also write a formal letter of apology to the Shiba Clan. This was something that he was not looking forward to at all.

The woman nodded to herself in satisfaction and excused herself, reminding the male to make sure Shuhei stayed hydrated and to get adequate amounts of sleep and to have some broth. Kensei nodded and thanked the woman profusely.

After listening for the door to close, Kensei turned back towards Shuhei and held his hand and whispered lovingly to his unconscious love.

“I promise. I won’t let anything else happen to you. I swear on my soul, this is my promise of a lifetime”

**Author's Note:**

> hang


End file.
